


The Twelve Little Gangster

by MissOrilive



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Inspired by..., Poetry, Ten Little Roosters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOrilive/pseuds/MissOrilive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of the Fake AH crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Little Gangster

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that this is slightly different from the original "Ten Little Roosters" and I'm also not a native speaker and I'm sorry if this is badly written poetry. My beta has to study for exams and got no time for editing. If you see any mistakes feel free to tell me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

The **first** little gangster

once was stuck in jail.

He's know as mob boss Ramsey.

His Fake AH will never fail.

 

The **second** little gangster

loves to fly the plane.

They also are misgendered.

and Hawaiian shirts aren't lame.

 

The **third** little gangster's

mouth will never shut.

He is a twink from England.

All the mugger want his gut.

 

The **fourth** little gangster

loves too kill for fun.

He often wears his skull mask.

When you hear “Vagabond!” then run.

 

The **fifth** little gangster

is a potty mouth named Michael.

He loves to play with bombs

and owns the crew's vehicle.

 

The **sixth** little gangster

left the crew one day.

He's the most amazing sniper

who just wants to find his way.

 

The **seventh** little gangster

loves cats more then her life.

Her curses scare the members,

then again she's Michael's wife.

 

The **eighth** little gangster

is know as little J.

He loves to blow you kisses

and then your head away.

 

The **ninth** little gangster

loves to join the fight.

He also might seem crazy

but looks like Jesus Christ.

 

The **tenth** little gangster

is a healer at the whim.

He looks like a sweet youngster

but still don't mess with him.

 

The **eleventh** little gangster

also joins the show,

He talks to the civilians

and is a pretty slim fellow.

 

The **twelfth** little gangster

is with the crew`s B Team.

He loves to work for Ramsey

but he stays out of the extreme.


End file.
